keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Masasa
Masasa (マササ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She's a Private (一等兵 Ittōhei) of the Tsukiki Platoon. Character Masasa is very fun loving and likes to randomly dance a lot. She is very stubborn at times and gets bored quickly if things stay too quiet. If you get her angry, she usually spins her clock hands to stop time around her, until she calms down. Her favorite phrase to shout is 'Funkey Gee!' for whatever reason. She loves playing the lottery. Appearance Masasa is average Keronian hight. Her color is 2 different shades of turquoise. She has a little upside down triangle on her left cheek. She wears a pink hat with clock hand like flaps coming off of it. The clock hand ends are red in the back and yellow in front. She also has working clock hands on the front of her hat and belly. She wears arm wraps and like all Keronian Females, she has a tail. History She came to Earth/Pekopon(Pokopen) with the Tsukiki Platoon to Monitor the Keroro Platoon, to send back reports about what exactly they're doing. She somehow lost part of her Memory, because of an accident and can't remember ever really coming with Tsukiki's Platoon, but goes with everything she's told to do. Childhood Masasa had a very cheerful childhood, with all usual ups and downs. Her best friend was Kojiji the Mechanic, who wasn't a Mechanic back then, but just a rough little Keronian Boy, who always treated Masasa best. She was also friends with Kilala, but usually she always hung around Kojiji. She wasn't a Tomboy, but Kojiji made her feel a bit more welcome. Relationships Kojiji: Masasa and Kojiji have been childhood friends and it somehow turned into more than that. <3 Lolili: Her little Follower. They spend a lot of time together, but Masasa sees Lolili as a bit of an annoyance. Can't tell her straight up, though. Nariri: Masasa kind of idolizes Nariri in ways. But she dislikes getting orders from her. Nariri can be pretty bossy, in her opinion. Tsukiki: Like everyone else in the Platoon, Masasa is a tad bit scared of Tsukiki, but treats her like any other anyway. Kilala: Masasa sees Kilala as a little sister type. They often talk about girly things, which can annoy the others a bit. Miriri: Masasa doesn't know a lot about Miriri, really, except that her Ghosts scare her a lot. Keroro: Had a huuuge crush on him before she lost her Memory. Now just thinks he's a bit wimpy. Giroro: Never really talks to him much. Tamama: She really likes Tamama, but he still thinks she's a rival, even though she's already pretty much dating Kojiji. Kululu: No relationship at all, there. Just a 'Hi' here and a 'Bye' there.... Dororo: Ignores him completely. Abilities Masasa can stop time around her (Up to 10 feet), by turning her clock hands. Victims will stay frozen, until Masasa decides to stop turning the hands. That can help the others a lot to fight Enemies. Strengths Other than her ability to stop time, she really doesn't have any Strengths, except for maybe a bit of willpower in serious moments. Weakness -When Enemies get out of the 10 feet range around her, she can't freeze them in time, which can be pretty bad at times. -She's not very fast, even though she's a walking clock in a way. - She's actually a pretty big perfectionist. -Acts stubborn in some cases, making the rest of her Platoon pretty annoyed at her. -She doesn't completely stand out and that's why everyone really doesn't see her as a 'Private' and everyone just calls her Masasa. (She doesn't care too much, though) Future She is going to have a son named Mototo (モトト), together with Kojiji. Calling Masasa See also *Tsukiki Platoon External links Deviantart Owner Page Category: Keronians Category: Characters Category: Keronians Category: Characters